My First Kiss
by Hikari Vongola
Summary: Naruto cowok manis yang menjadi incaran banyak seme di Sekolahnya selalu menjalani hari – hari yang berat karena ulah fans nya yang sangat anarki.Tak hanya mengejar atau memberi hadiah tapi mereka juga selalu mencoba untuk mencium bibir Naruto.Bagaimana jika orang yang selalu dianggapnya musuh malah menjadi orang pertama yang mendapatkan firts kiss nya?


Selamat membaca.

DON'T LIKE

DON'READ

_**Disclaimer: Masashi Kisimoto**_

_**THIS STORY IS MINE**_

WARNING: OOC, ALUR CEPAT, TYPO(S), AU.

**Kiss Day**

.

.

.

_Naruto cowok manis yang menjadi incaran banyak seme di Sekolahnya selalu menjalani hari – hari yang berat karena ulah fans nya yang sangat anarki._

_Tak hanya mengejar atau memberi hadiah tapi mereka juga selalu mencoba untuk mencium bibir Naruto._

_Bagaimana jika orang yang selalu dianggapnya musuh malah menjadi orang pertama yang mendapatkan firts kiss nya?_

.

.

.

Pagi ini adalah pagi yang cerah untuk memulai kegiatan di hari senin. Sudah banyak orang yang telah memulai kegiatan mereka. Seperti jalan jalan atau hanya sekedar berada di rumah menonton tv. Begitu juga dengan Naruto. Saat ini dia sedang membuat ramen untuk sarapannya.

"hahh... Kenapa tidak libur saja..." Naruto mendesah kecewa.

"Tapi... Aku harus tetap semangat." Naruto mencoba untuk menyemangati dirinya. Senyum lebar tergambar di wajahnya yang manis.

Setelah selesai sarapan dia bersiap siap untuk beraangkat ke sekolahnya.

"Yoshh... Hari ini harus semangat."

.

.

.

Dan sekarang Naruto sudah ada di depan gerbang sekolahnya Konoha High School.

"Mulai dari sini." Naruto menelan ludahnya. Dia melangkahkan kakinya dengan ragu. Baru tiga langkah dia memasuki sekolahnya seorang laki laki berambut hitam dan berkulit pucat menghampirinya. Tak lupa dia juga memasang senyum ramah.

"Selamat pagi Naruchan." Laki – laki itu masih saja tersenyum.

"Pagi Sai..." Naruto menjawab dengan gugup. Bagaimana kau tidak gugup jika kau selalu di pandangi dengan senyum mencurigakan seperti yang dialami Naruto saat ini.

"Mau ke kelas bersama?" Naruto semakin gugup karena Sai berjalan mendekat kearahnya. Jarak mereka berdua kini hanya satu langkah saja. Saat Sai mencondongkan tubuhnya kearah Naruto.

"NARU..." sebuah suara menyadarkan Naruto dari kegugupannya dan dengan segera dia mendorong Sai menjauh darinya.

"Ah... Kiba. Maaf Sai aku akan ke kelas bersama Kiba dan Gaara saja. Aku duluan." Naruto segera berlari kearah dua temannya itu.

'Fiuh... nanti aku akan berterimakasih pada Kiba.' Batin Naruto lega.

"Sepertinya Sai mencoba mencium mu lagi pagi ini." Gaara yang membuka pembicaraan.

"Benar. Untung saja tadi Kiba memanggil ku." Naruto kemudian berjalan bersama Gaara dan Kiba.

"Naruto, kau harus mentraktir ku karena aku sudah menyelamatkan mu dari Sai." Kiba menagih hadiah pada Naruto.

"Baiklah, nanti akan ku traktir ramen." Naruto membalas Kiba dengan senyum yang bisa di katakan sangat manis. Orang – orang yang melihat senyum itu segera menutup hidung mereka. Ada pula yang telah mimisan ataupun pingsan.

Senyum Naruto memang memiliki efek yang sangat luar biasa. Sedangkan Kiba dan Gaara seakan sudah tidak terpengaruh oleh senyum Naruto. Mungkin karena mereka sudah berteman sejak kecil jadi mereka sudah terbiasa dengan senyum manis Naruto. Di tambah lagi mereka bertiga sama – sama menyandang gelar TOP Uke Konoha High School, dimana Naruto menempati peringkat pertama sedangkan Gaara di peringkat kedua dan Kiba di peringkat ketiga.

"Naruto, sebaiknya kau tidak tersenyum seperti itu jika kau tidak ingin menambah penggemar." Gaara mengingatkan dengan nada datarnya.

"Sepertinya itu akan sia – sia saja Gaara. Walaupun Naruto tidak tersenyum dia pasti tetap mendapatkan banyak fans seperti mu." Kiba kali ini yang tersenyum karena berhasil membuat Gaara terdiam. Memang benar jika Gaara memiliki banyak fans yang hampir menyamai Naruto. Walaupun selalu memasang wajah yang datar Gaara tetap saja manis.

.

.

.

Sedangkan di tempat lain ada tiga pasang mata yang mengawasi gerak – gerik ke tiga uke manis yang kini telah memasuki bangunan sekolah.

"Hei, Sasuke. Sebaiknya kau segera bertindak atau calon uke mu akan di rebut oleh Sai." Kata seorang pemuda berambut coklat panjang dan bermata lavender.

"Hn." Balas seseorang yang di panggil Sasuke.

"Ck, bicara padamu sama saja bicara pada sebuah patung, Uchiha." Pemuda bermata lavender itu terlihat pasrah saat hanya di beri jawaban yang hanya terdiri dari dua huruf saja.

"Sudahlah Neji, kau hanya akan membuang waktu jika bicara dengannya. Dan sepertinya kau juga harus mengawasi calon uke mu. Merepotkan."

"Itu juga berlaku untukmu Shikamaru." Shikamaru malah tidak mempedulikan kata – kata Neji sama sekali.

Mereka bertiga adalah Neji Hyuga, Nara Shikamaru, dan Uchiha Sasuke. Jika ada Top Uke maka harus ada Top Seme. Dan mereka bertiga adalah Top Seme di Konoha High School. Bahkan ada rumor yang mengatakan mereka adalah cowok yang menjadi banyak idola di Konoha. Bagaimana tidak?

Hyuga Neji adalah pewaris dari Hyuga Corp. Paras yang menawan. Harta melimpah. Jenius. Tubuh yang sempurna. Tak akan ada mata yang menolak untuk melihat ke arahnya kan. Tapi sayang masih ada yang bisa berpaling darinya. Tentu saja mereka yang berpaling adalah TOP Uke kita. Dan sebagai bocoran, Neji sebenarnya sangat tertarik pada Gaara. Dia ada di peringkat ketiga sebagai Top Seme.

Kemudian, Nara Shikamaru. Dia adalah penerus dari Nara Corp. Perusahaan yang bergerak di bidang obat – obatan dan juga pelestarian Rusa. Pemuda yang memiliki IQ hingga 200. Sangat jenius dan juga tampan. Tapi dia punya kebiasaan buruk. Yaitu tidur saat pelajaran dan juga selalu mengatakan 'merepotkan' pada semua keadaan. Dimana pun dan kapanpun. Dia ada di peringkat kedua. Dalam TOP Seme, maupun peringkat di sekolah. Kenapa? Karena dia malas untuk mendapatkan nilai sempurna walaupun dia bisa dengan mudah mendapatkannya dengan otaknya yang super jenius. Dia juga mengincar Top uke, yaitu Kiba.

Dan yang terakhir adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Salah satu pewaris Uchiha Corp. Paras yang tampan. Otak jenius walau masih kalah dari Shikamaru. Uang melimpah. Tubuh yang bagai patung porselen. Semua hampir sempurna. Dia juga banyak memiliki fans. Tak hanya di sekolah, bahkan di luar sekolah sudah ada fansclub nya. Benar – benar seorang idola. Walaupun dia selalu bersikap angkuh tapi dia tetap memiliki banyak sekali fans. Dia berada di peringkat pertama Top seme. Dia juga mengincar Naruto.

Baiklah kita kembali ke jalan cerita karena kita tidak akan menceritakan ketiga seme ini. Kita akan menceritakan tentang Uke – uke manis yang menjadi idola banyak seme.

Naruto tengah berdiri di depan lokernya. Berkali – kali dia menghelanafas.

"Sebaiknya kau segera membuka lokermu." Kiba menepuk bahu kiri temannya itu.

Dengang ragu Naruto menggerakkan tangannya untuk membuka pintu lokernya. Saat dia sudah membuka kuncinya dan menariknya sedikit, dan tiba – tiba banyak sekali benda yang menimpa tubuhnya.

"Naruto, kau tidak apa apa?" Kiba segera menghampiri naruto yang tertimpa benda – benda 'penghuni' lokernya.

Gaara yang melihat Naruto sedikit kesulitan menyingkirkan benda – benda itu akhirnya membantu Naruto berdiri.

"Jika setiap hari aku mendapatkan benda benda seperti ini bisa – bisa aku menjadi jutawan karena hasil penjualannya." Naruto sedikit bergurau.

"Haahhh... kenapa mereka tidak ada kapoknya memberimu barang barang seperti ini. Lihat Surat, bunga, novel. Astaga..." Kiba berbicara panjang lebar mengomentari benda – benda yang ada di hadapannya.

"Hei, jangan bicara seolah kau tidak pernah mendapatkan benda – benda ini Kiba." Naruto memprotes kiba.

"Tapi setidaknya kami tidak mendapatkan sebanyak yang kau dapatkan, Naru." Kiba tersenyum penuh kemanangan.

"Dobe, sepertinya kau punya fans fanatic yang sangat payah." Sebuah suara mengintrupsi obrolan ketiga uke manis itu.

"heh, seperti kau tidak saja Teme." Naruto membalas ejekan orang itu.

"Hei, Sasuke. Sebaiknya jangan memulai keributan di pagi hari." Neji mencoba melerai kedua orang yang seperti air dan minyak itu jika bertemu.

"heh, kau memang payah, Dobe. Begitu saja tidak bisa mengontrol para fans mu."

"Apa kau bilang, TEME." Naruto mulai terpancing emosi karena perkataan Sasuke.

"Dobe, selain payah kau juga tuli rupanya." Sasukemakin mengembangkan senyumnya saat melihat naruto marah.

'Ck, dia makin manis saat marah.' Batin Sasuke.

"Kau. Teme Pantat Ayam."

"Kepala durian."

"Kulkas"

"Kompor."

"Hei, sebaikanya kalian hentikan pertikaian tak berguna ini." Neji mencoba melerai dan...

"BERISIK..." bentakan dari dua orang yang sedang bertengkar itu yang di dapatnya.

"Shika bantu aku melerai mere...ka" perkataan Neji terhenti saat dia melihat Shikamaru sudah ada di samping Kiba dan Kiba yang tengah tersipu malu. Melihat itu Neji mengurungkan niatnya meminta bantuan Shikamaru. Dan pilihan terakhir adalah minta bantuan Gaara.

"Gaara, bisa kau bantu aku untuk melerai dua orang ini?" Neji mencoba meminta bantuan Gaara. Karena uke idamannya ini sedang tidak melakukan apapun. Jadi tak ada salahnya jika dia mencoba minta bantuan Gaara.

"Biarkan saja mereka seperti itu. Sebentar lagi bel akan berbunyi." Kata Gaara dingin. Tipikalnya sekali.

Benar saja. Tak lama setelah itu bel masuk berbunyi. Secara otomatis duo berisik itu menghentikan acara rutin mereka. Dan sebagai salam terakhir adalah tatapan saling membenci dari kedua belah pihak. Atau hanya dari pihak Naruto saja. Karena sebenarnya Sasuke sangat menikmati kegiatan rutin 'bertengkar dengan calon uke' nya ini.

"Shika, sejak kapan kau dekat dengan pecinta anjing itu?" Neji bertanya dengan penuh selidik saat dia, Sasuke, dan Shikamaru sampai di kelas. Mereka memang berbeda kelas dengan para uke. Jika mereka di X.1. maka para uke di X.2.

"Merepotkan. Aku memang sudah lama bergerak untuk mendapatkannya."

"Jadi kau sudah bergerak mendahului kami?" Neji bertanya sekali lagi.

"Merepotkan. Aku hanya tidak ingin incaran ku di rebut orang lain."

Sasuke dan Neji terdiam mendengarkan Shikamaru.

"Hn, ide bagus. Aku akan mendapatkan Dobe secepatnya."

"Haahh, bagaimana cara untuk mendapatkan Gaara?" Neji mendesah frustasi. Mendekati seorang Sabaku no Gaara sangatlah tidak mudah.

"Itu derita mu, Neji." Sasuke hanya menanggapi Neji dengan santai. Seolah tidak merasa bersalah dengan kata – katanya yang malah makin membuat Neji terpuruk.

Saat ini jam istirahat. Banyak siswa siswi yang memilih menghabiskan waktunya ke kantin. Hanya beberapa orang saja yang memilih ada di perpustakaan atau tempat lainnya.

"Ini dia semangkuk ramen. Aku akan mentraktirmu karena sudah menolong ku tadi pagi Kiba."

"Kalau begini aku akan selalu menyelamatkan mu dari Fans mu setiap pagi, Naruto.' Kiba berujar senang karena jarang – jarang Naruto mau mentraktirnya makan siang.

"Yaah... kau jahat sekali. Seharusnya kau menolong ku tanpa pamrih." Naruto merasa kesal.

"Sudahlah kalian berdua." Gaara mencoba melerai ke dua sahabatnya itu. Memang selalu seperti ini jika Naruto dan Kiba bertengkar. Gaara akan menjadi pelerai di antara mereka berdua.

"Naruto, bisa kita bicara sebentar?" Sai menghampiri meja uke – uke manis itu.

"Kau mau bicara apa, Sai?"

"Boleh kita bicara berdua saja?" Naruto agak ragu untuk menerima tawaran Sai. Karna selama ini Sai adalah orang yang sangat berbahaya bagi Naruto.

"Baiklah." Sai segera menarik tangan Naruto saat Naruto memberikan persetujuan padanya.

"Kita mau kemana, Sai?" Naruto mulai waspada karena Sai menarikna menjauh dari keramaian.

"Kita akan pergi ketempat yang tenang agar tidak ada yang bisa mengganggu pembicaraan kita." Sai makin membawa Naruto jauh dari keramaian. Dan akhirnya mereka sampai di belakang sekolah.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan dengan ku?"

"Naruto, maukah kau menjadi pacarku?" Sai bertanya secara langsung pada Naruto.

"A apa?" Naruto mulai waspada.

"Aku ingin kau jadi pacar ku. Bagaimana Naruto?" Sai makin mendekat pada Naruto.

"Maaf Sai. Aku tidak mau." Naruto menolak Sai. Dia segera membalikkan badannya hendak pergi dari tempat itu. Tapi Sai dengan sigap segera menahannya.

"Tidak Naru. Aku tidak menerima penolakan. Kau harus jadi milikku." Sai menghempaskan tubuh Naruto ke dinding. Dan dengan cepat memenjarakan tubuh Naruto diantara kedua tangannya.

"Pergi dari ku Sai." Naruto berusaha mendorong Sai menjauh dari tubuh nya.

"Kau akan jadi milikku Naruto." Sai makin mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Naruto. Naruto yang merasa tak lagi bisa melawan hanya memejamkan matanya.

Saat jarak antara bibir Sai dan bibir Naruto semakin dekat tiba – tiba

Buagh...

Sebuah pukulan mendarat di wajah pucat Sai.

Naruto yang mendengar sebuah benturan yang cukup kuat segera membuka matanya. Dan saat itu juga matanya membola karena mendapati seseorang yang telah menciumnya dengan tiba – tiba. Dia mencoba mendorong orang itu. Tapi, lagi – lagi usahanya percuma saja. Orang itu malah memeluknya dengan sangat erat dan menahan tangan Naruto.

Ciumannya semakin dalam dan dalam. Tak hanya sekedar menciom tapi juga melumat dan memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Naruto.

"Hnnghh.." Naruto mendesah saat dirasanya orang itu menjelajahi mulutnya. Mengabsen deretan gigi gigi nya dan menggelitik langit – langit mulutnya. Naruto yang tak bisa melawan hanya memejamkan matanya pasrah. Dia mulai menikmati ciuman ini. Dia memeluk erat leher orang yang tengah menciumnya dan meremasi rambutnya. Tak jarang dia membalas ciuman saat lidahnya di tekan – tekan oleh lidah lain yang ada di dalam mulutnya.

Lima menit sudah berlalu saat ciuman ini di mulai. Tapi, tak ada tanda – tanda jika ciuman ini akan berakhir. Naruto yang sudah merasa tak sanggup lagi untuk berciuman hanya memukul pelan dada orang yang telah menciumnya. Merasa naruto telah kehabisan nafas akhirnya ciuman itu berakhir.

"Te teme apa yang kau lakukan?" Naruto yang masih terengah – engah karena ciuman panjang tadi bertanya pada Sasuke. Orang yang telah mengambil ciuman pertamanya.

"Aku menginginkan mu Naruto." Sasuke berkata dengan serius.

"Apa kau serius Sasuke? Ini bukan lelucon menyebalkanmu kan?" Naruto bertanya dengan ragu. Pasalnya selama ini dia dan Sasuke tak pernah akur. Dan sekarang Sasuke malah menginginkannya sebagai pacarnya. Naruto benar – benar merasa bermimpi saat ini.

"Apa jawaban mu Naruto? Jika kau masih diam maka ku anggap sebagai 'ya'" Sasuke berkata dengan mudahnya.

"A aku mau." Semburat merah muncul di pipi Naruto saat mengatakan jawabannya pada Sasuke.

Sekali lagi Sasuke mencium bibir Naruto. Tapi kali ini dengan lembut dan penuh kasih sayang,

"Kau milikku Naruto. Dan aku tak akan membiarkan siapapun memiliki mu." Sasuke memeluk Naruto erat. Dia menciumi puncak kepala Naruto dan mencoba untuk meresapi harum tubuh Naruto. Kekasihnya.

"Ayo kita pergi dari sini. Bel masuk sudah berbunyi.' Sasuke menarik tubuh Naruto.

"Bagaimana dengan Sai?" Naruto melihat Sai yang telah terkapar karena pukulan maut dari Sasuke.

"Biarkan saja. Aku tak pedului dengan dia. Yang ku pedulikan saat ini adalah kau sudah menjadi milikku." Sasuke menarik Naruto meninggalkan tempat itu dan juga Sai yang masih pingsan.

Hari ini adalah hari yang membahagiakan bagi Sasuke. Karena dia berhasil mendapatkan Naruto menjadi kekasihnya dan mendapatkan first kiss yang manis dari bibir indah kekasihnya.

End

Yeeee...

Setelah lama tak memproduksi(?) fic akhirnya saya mendapatkan ide untuk menulis.

Untuk pertama kali nya saya menginjakkan kaki di fandom ini sebagai author.

Dan happy birthday buat Uchiha Sasuke.

Semoga karya saya yang satu ini banyak yang baca.

Untuk senpai senpai yang ada di sini saya mohon kritik dan saran lewat kotak review di bawah ini.

Sekali lagi saya ucapkan terimakasih pada para reader yang mau membaca karya saya. ^^


End file.
